From Friendship To More?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After years of friendship and two years of sharing a flat Arthur has come to realise he has fallen for his best friend, his flat mate Merlin. Knowing Merlin don't even knowing Arthur likes men, Arthur lets him find out the only way he can think of telling him... let his blind date tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is a birthday story for my Friend MerthurDreamer and is therefore dedicated to him. I hope you like your story._**

**_This story will have three chapters, a chapter a day._**

**_Summary: After years of friendship and two years of sharing a flat Arthur has come to realise he has fallen for his best friend, his flat mate Merlin. Knowing Merlin don't even knowing Arthur likes men, Arthur lets him find out the only way he can think of telling him... let his blind date tell him._**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, law student, working at his father's law firm was sat on a bar stool, he had a bad day; his father had pushed and pushed him. As soon as the clock struck five he walked into his local to see the one person who always seemed to brighten his day with just a smile no matter how bad it went.

He walked into the pub and looked over at Merlin who saw how his friend looked; he gave him a smile and poured him a drink. It was an hour later and Merlin was further down the bar, serving drinks and laughing as he took their money.

Arthur sighed. Merlin was his best friend, they had been friends for the best part of six years, two years ago Arthur moved out of his parents home saying he was twenty one and it was about time he lived on his own, truth was he couldn't afford anywhere with being a law student, yes his parents, well, his mum said she would give him money, his father said he should move back home. Arthur declined both offers and asked Merlin if he would like to get a place with him. That was two years ago and Merlin and Arthur were still living together.

Merlin was studying to become a doctor and did bar work when he could to pay for what he needed and Arthur whilst studying law worked at his father's law firm to pay for what he needed.

One year into them living together Arthur did the one thing he never expected to do. He fell for Merlin. Hard. Arthur had gone on dates and tried to get over his crush on Merlin but no matter who he went out with all he did was compare them to Merlin and Merlin won every time.

Whenever Arthur saw Merlin his stomach would flutter and his heart would jump straight into his throat. Arthur looked down the bar and saw a bloke who Merlin just served, write his number down and pass it over to Merlin who smiled and pocketed it.

Arthur loved that Merlin worked behind a bar as whenever he wanted a drink, Merlin was there with a smile, serving him, saving him a place at the bar, and slipping him free drinks every now and then. And then there were times Arthur hated that Merlin worked behind a bar. He had lost count of how many people had flirted with Merlin, how many blushed just because Merlin smiled at them, the amount of times drunks tried to grope him when he collected empty glasses.

At those times Arthur had thrown them out and threatened them. Merlin not hearing the threat thanked Arthur for his help, a hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze before going back to work. Merlin was killing him.

When it had calmed down somewhat, Merlin had walked over to Arthur and leaned on the bar, giving him that smile that had the blond's stomach do a crazy flutter. "So Arthur. How has your day been? I know it has been bad because of how you looked when you walked in."

"Very bad Merlin. I am sick of my father pushing and pushing."

"Don't you think that Uther only pushes so much in order for you to -?"

"Get it right? I first thought that but there is pushing in helping me get it right and then there is pushing in making sure I get it right because it can't be less than perfect."

Merlin was about to reply when someone called out asking for a drink. "We can talk more in a bit." Merlin smiled and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek before walking away.

Arthur sighed as he watched Merlin walk away and serve another customer.

* * *

As it got towards the end of Merlin's shift Arthur walked up to his friend. "Ready to go?"

"Um." Merlin looked over his shoulder, Arthur looking also saw a man stood near the door. "Actually I have a date. I didn't say as he only asked me out ten minutes ago."

Arthur sighed. "You got your key?"

"No because I knew you would be here and thought we would go home together. It's only seven I won't be late back."

"I will be going to bed early, been a long day."

"You go and get your sleep Arthur; I won't make any noise when I come in."

"Merlin it is me you are talking to."

Merlin gave Arthur his beaming smile and hurried over to the bloke waiting for him and left.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the bar. "Can I have a double whiskey please?"

* * *

Early next morning Arthur was just getting back from his morning jog, about to go into the flat he shared with Merlin when the door opened and he came face to face with the man who Merlin left the pub with last night.

Arthur walked past him to get inside his flat as the bloke walked past him to walk out. "You must be Arthur. I have heard a lot about you." he said, holding his hand out. "I'm Gwaine."

"That's nice." Arthur answered, shutting the door in his face.

"Merlin?" he called out. When he got no answer he took off his top, kicked off his trainers and pulled down his jogging bottoms and boxer briefs and headed to the bathroom. As he reached the door it opened revealing Merlin wet from the shower, only a towel covering him.

"Merlin!" Arthur all but yelled, using his scrunched up clothes to cover him.

"Arthur why are you walking around the flat starker's?"

"I am not. I came back from my jog, shouted you but you didn't answer, I thought you were asleep so I stripped and headed for the shower."

"I didn't hear you as I was in the shower."

"Yeah I guessed that." Arthur answered, not being able to help but look Merlin up and down.

"Did you meet Gwaine on your way back?"

"I did, he was just leaving as I was coming back, he said he has heard a lot about me, introduced himself and held out his hand for me to shake."

Merlin looked closely at his friend. "Arthur what did you do?"

"I slammed the door in his face."

"Arthur!"

"What? He sounded like a creep, like he was sucking up. With his 'Hi I am Gwaine' kiss ass."

Merlin shook his head and couldn't help but laugh. "He seems like a really nice guy."

"Did you decide that before or after you had sex?"

"During." Merlin smirked as he walked away and into his room.

"Kill me now please." Arthur muttered to himself as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

After he had finished his shower and got dressed he found Merlin in the kitchen making breakfast. "I have done some eggs, toast and bacon, just cooking sausage now."

Arthur sighed. Another reason he loved Merlin. Merlin hated meat but put up with it and cooked it just because he knew Arthur loved a fry up after his jog.

"Thanks Merlin."

"You're welcome. Now eat up."

Arthur was halfway through his breakfast when Merlin started talking. "Arthur everyone I meet and date you end up not liking. May I ask why?"

Because none of them are me. Arthur thought but chose to say aloud. "It's not that I don't like them, it's just that..."

"Yes?"

"I am training to be a lawyer, learning how to read people, they may seem good Merlin but I believe that they are not. Not enough for you anyway. Does that make sense?"

"No. But then again it is you Arthur and sometimes you don't make sense." Merlin sighed as he left the kitchen.

"'I am a lawyer I learn to read people' idiot!" he called himself, moving his plate away and dropping his head down onto the table.

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend in the flat studying. Sunday afternoon Merlin rang the number on the paper the bloke at the bar gave him and had arranged a date for that night. After watching Merlin rush about getting ready and leaving with a smile on his face, telling Arthur he had is key and not to wait up Arthur felt he had enough.

He picked up his mobile and rang his sister Morgana.

_"What do you want?"_ came his sister's voice.

"What? No hello first?"

_"Hello. Now what do you want?"_

"What makes you think I want something?"

_"Arthur the only time you ring is when you want something. So. What do you want?"_

"I am calling in a favour."

He heard Morgana sigh. _"What do you want?"_

"I know you know a lot of people and I need a date."

_"A date?"_

"Yes. Do you know anyone who will go out with me?"

_"I know plenty of willing guys..."_

"Set me up with one Morgana and let me know."

"_You got it. Although I wouldn't have to do this if you just told Merlin. Idiot."_ she said before putting the phone down.

Arthur knew Merlin thought that he was straight, well, when Arthur went on his date he would know. He knew it was the wrong way to tell Merlin but for the last year he had been trying to find a way to tell Merlin and came up with nothing.

Within ten minutes Morgana had rang back telling him he had a date with someone called Steve and he was going to pick Arthur up at six tomorrow.

With Arthur working only in the morning he could spend tomorrow afternoon getting ready. Well. It won't take him long to get ready, it was readying himself for a date with another bloke. He had been on dates to try and get over Merlin but they were all with women.

This Steve was the first bloke he had agreed to go on a date with since he started to realise that he was gay and it was a little unnerving that it wasn't Merlin but Arthur was willing to overlook that fact in order to try and enjoy himself.

* * *

The following morning after Arthur had gone for his jog and had his shower and dressed, he knocked on Merlin's bedroom door, when he got no answer he opened the door and saw Merlin fast asleep in bed, his back to the bloke who was with him. Not caring, Arthur slammed Merlin's bedroom door shut before slamming the door to their flat.

Merlin jumped and woke up along with the bloke when his bedroom door slammed. "What was that?" he asked.

"That was my flatmate Arthur going to work."

"Does he always make so much noise?"

"When he is in a mood. Yes."

"What happened last night?"

Merlin chucked the covers off them both and saw they were both still fully dressed. "My guess is we got too pissed to do anything and passed out before we could."

The bloke smirked as he stood up. "Was a good night from what I remember. We will have to do it again sometime."

"What? Get drunk and pass out?"

"Yeah why not. See you around Merlin."

"You too Dan."

When Merlin heard the flat door shut he stripped his bed before stripping himself. His mind on Arthur, wondering what was wrong with him, why was he in Merlin's room this morning and what put him in that mood?

* * *

That afternoon Merlin was cleaning the flat when Arthur walked in. "Arthur what are you doing home?"

"Half day today. Father's not in until Wednesday so what he won't know won't hurt him." he pulled at his tie and took it off before heading into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Please."

Arthur had just finished making the drinks and turned when Merlin stepped forwards, Arthur not hearing Merlin and seeing him there when not expecting him, jumped, causing him to drop their drinks, most of it going all over the kitchen floor along with the cups that smashed but also some of it went onto Merlin's jeans causing the brunet to cry out and jump back.

"Shit Merlin!" Arthur picked him up and hurried into the bathroom.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"You need to get them off Merlin. Now." he answered as he put Merlin down, undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxer briefs before shoving him in the shower when Arthur turned it on.

"Fuck!" Merlin yelled as the cold water hit his leg.

"Sorry Merlin but that tea had just been made. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault; I should have let you know I was behind you."

Showerhead in hand, Arthur kept it close to Merlin's left leg, letting the cold water run down his leg, trying his hardest not to look at what was inches away from his face, what he had dreamed about stroking, sucking, holding, kissing.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up. "Keep the showerhead there Merlin. I need to find that cream for burns."

Arthur came back seconds later with the tub of cream and shut the shower off. He grabbed a towel and dabbed Merlin's leg dry before he scooped up some cream. "Sorry Merlin but if you rub it on you will do it gingerly."

"I know Arthur." Merlin took the towel and scrunched it up, his grip getting tighter the harder Arthur rubbed.

"Sorry Merlin I feel awful about this."

"It's fine Arthur really. You thought I was still in the living room."

"What made you come in the kitchen?" he asked once he washed his hands and chucked Merlin some shorts. "Best to let air get to it Merlin."

"Thanks."

* * *

That evening after Arthur had his shower and disappeared into his room Merlin stood up when a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get that Merlin."

"I'm up now it's alri-" Merlin stopped when he saw Arthur. "New jeans, new shirt." Merlin sniffed. "Your expensive aftershave. You have a date?"

"I do. And they are here now."

"They have come for you? You normally pick her up Arthur."

"Yeah... um the thing is."

Arthur was stopped when another knock sounded at the door.

Merlin walked over and opened the door to find a bloke stood there looking smart. "Hi I'm Steve. Is Arthur in?" Steve smiled as he looked over Merlin's shoulder. "You look great."

"Thanks. You too. I'm ready."

"Not yet he isn't." Merlin said and shut the door in Steve's face and faced Arthur.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is a birthday story for my Friend MerthurDreamer and is therefore dedicated to him. I hope you like your story._**

**_This story will have three chapters, a chapter a day._**

**_Summary: After years of friendship and two years of sharing a flat Arthur has come to realise he has fallen for his best friend, his flat mate Merlin. Knowing Merlin don't even knowing Arthur likes men, Arthur lets him find out the only way he can think of telling him... let his blind date tell him._**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

"Merlin that's my date."

"Didn't stop you slamming the door in my dates face though did it."

"You are not me."

"Arthur what is this? Why didn't you tell me you are gay?"

"I didn't know how to tell you Merlin. I had a hard time coming to terms with it myself." Arthur walked forwards and opened the door, smiling at Steve. "Sorry about that. I will be with you in two minutes."

"Where did you meet him?"

"I haven't met him before. Morgana set me up."

"You told her you are gay but not me?"

"She guessed Merlin you know what she is like. She's like a dog with a bone."

"Arthur I get how you felt when you first realised but why couldn't you tell me? What you felt I have been through it."

"Is your father Uther Pendragon? He can't ever know. Mum knows, like Morgana she guessed."

"How long have you known Arthur?"

"About a year. Give or take a week."

"A year? And you couldn't tell me?"

Arthur sighed and opened the door. "I am sorry Steve but something has come up. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Steve smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek before leaving.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting Arthur."

"I have just broke off my first date with a bloke so we could talk at least give me a couple of minutes." he said as he shut the door to their flat and dropped himself down in the chair.

Merlin sighed and walked over to a chair in the far corner.

"I could be out now seeing what a date with a bloke is actually like. Are you going to talk?"

"It's you that should do the talking Arthur." Merlin replied.

"All I can say Merlin is that I am sorry I didn't tell you that I am gay, when I was unsure yes I should have come to talk to you but you know me Merlin. You have known me for six years; you are starting to get to know me better than my own sister. You should know that anything like this I keep to myself and try and work it all out myself."

"It just hurts Arthur that you thought you had to hide this from me of all people, like I would judge you." Merlin shook his head.

Arthur looked down. "I'm sorry Merlin. Since I realised I have been trying and trying to tell you. Morgana set me up with a date and I thought 'well Merlin will know when he comes' I'm sorry Merlin, hurting you is the last thing I wanted."

"If you told me I could have helped, I've been where you are Arthur." Merlin smiled sadly.

"I know Merlin and I am sorry. Now I know I have hurt you Merlin you have no idea how bad I feel. I'm sorry."

"So what brought all this on?" Merlin asked.

"All what on?"

"The date? Something must have brought it on."

"I thought it was about time I went on a date with a bloke. I see you on dates and see how good a time you have, great sometimes, given the view I saw this morning before going to work."

"What view?" Merlin asked confused.

"You went on a date last night with the bloke who ended up in your bed this morning so it must have been some date."

"I don't really remember Arthur we got so drunk that we passed out." Merlin shook his head.

"You didn't have sex?"

"No, unless he has a thing about redressing afterwards. We were fully clothed Arthur I don't even think my fly was down." Merlin laughed.

"Oh thank god." Arthur quietly sighed.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? I don't understand." Merlin said confused.

"Understand what?"

"Why you're happy about me not having sex?" Merlin was hoping that Arthur would finally come clean about his true feelings because it was getting harder and harder to keep up the act in front of Arthur.

"I never said I was." Arthur lied, looking everywhere but Merlin.

Merlin sighed, guess it won't be today he thought. "You sounded happy when you thanked god." Merlin stated.

"Oh that. That was...that was..." Arthur stood up. "Want a cup of tea? I won't spill this one down you." he laughed.

"Arthur sit back down." Merlin said. "Talk to me."

Arthur sighed and slowly sat back down. "I said I am sorry for hurting you by not telling you. What else is there to talk about?"

"There seems to be a lot you're not telling me. You always seem to find a way around really talking to me." Merlin sighed.

"Do I?" Arthur knew what was coming, if Merlin kept pushing he would be telling the man he is gay because him, that he loves him and loving him is what turned him.

"Yes, you change the subject, you leave the room, and you even go as far as to make something up. Arthur whatever you're not telling me, I want to know because it hurts knowing you're keeping something important from me."

Arthur sighed. "There you go with it hurting you again, you really know how to get me don't you Merlin." Arthur dropped his head back and closed his eyes. "What do you want to know Merlin?"

"The truth, no more lies." Merlin replied.

"I started to wonder if I was gay about thirteen months ago when I started to fall for someone. When after one month I realised I loved him I knew then I was gay. I tried to not let it be, I dated a few girls but it didn't work. All I did was compare them to him and he won every time."

"And who is he?" Merlin asked hoping he knew the answer.

"Why do you want to know Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "You're never going to tell me are you? Are you going to wait till I'm on my deathbed before you come completely clean with me?"

"What's the point in telling you? It's not like you can help. Yes he is single but he doesn't strike me as the settling down type."

Merlin had to blink away his tears. "You know what if you don't want to tell me fine. Go enjoy yourself, get drunk sleep with the guy for all I care." Merlin snapped finally having enough.

Arthur stood up and grabbed Merlin's wrist to stop him from leaving. "You Merlin." he whispered, using his thumb on his other hand to wipe away the tear that was rolling down the brunet's cheek.

"What took you so long?"

Arthur blinked and stepped back. "Excuse me?"

"Arthur, I knew you were gay, I kind of hoped anyway, I've been in love with you since I turned eighteen, and I've waited for you to be ready, for you to come to me." Merlin said slowly.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie about this." Merlin said shocked.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's top and pulled him closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I am very stupid." he answered before moving his head forwards, capturing Merlin's lips with his own.

Merlin stumbled back, falling down onto the settee when the back of his knees hit it, not letting go of Arthur, the blond stumbled with him, ending up on the sofa on top of the brunet, both of them pulling at each other's clothes, in a hurry to strip the other one of their clothing.

"Not here Arthur." Merlin panted. "Bed."

Without answering, Arthur pulled Merlin up and dragged him to his room, pushing a laughing Merlin on his bed as he kicked the door shut.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up and looked down, seeing Merlin asleep in his arms, he smiled and kissed the top of the brunet's head, his smile got bigger when he started to think about last night, well all night really. He looked over at the clock and saw it had just gone eight.

"Time is it?"

"Just after eight." Arthur answered.

Merlin moaned and buried himself deeper into Arthur's warmth. "Tired."

"I am not surprised, we have only been asleep a little under five hours."

"Well you would want more after round three."

"Me Merlin? You were the wanton one."

"Didn't hear you complaining. You were very willing." Merlin murmured, pressing a kiss to Arthur's bare chest.

"You on your hands and knees showing me all of you like that can you blame me."

Merlin sleepily chuckled and took Arthur's left nipple between his teeth as the blonds phone rang.

Arthur moaned and reached across to answer his phone. "Hello?

_"Arthur dear it's mother."_

"I know.

_"How did your date go last night?"_

"How did you - Morgana."

_"Yes dear your sister told me."_

"Well Steve came but we didn't go out. I stayed in with Merlin instead."

_"I know dear. Morgana said she saw Steve and he explained what happened."_

"If you knew this then why ask how my date with Steve went?" he asked, trying to sit up, only for Merlin to pull him back down, his tongue now joining his teeth around the nipple.

_"I didn't ask that. If you turned Steve down at the door to stay with Merlin it is obvious who you had a date with last night."_

"We talked."

_"And you told him and both fell into bed."_

"Mother really!" Arthur could hear his mother laughing.

_"Am I guessing Merlin's mouth is busy elsewhere for him to not say hello?"_

Merlin hearing this pulled his mouth away from Arthur's chest. "Morning Mrs Pendragon." he called out.

_"Morning dear. As you were."_ she laughed. _"I will leave you to it now Arthur. I just rang to invite you round for dinner today and to tell you to not bother going into work."_

"Dinner? Really?"

_"Yes Arthur. It is about time your father knew. See you soon love."_

Arthur sighed and put his phone back down, dropping his back onto his pillow. "Mum wants us both there for dinner, said it is about time father knew."

Merlin leaned up on his elbow and looked the blond in the eyes. "I'm here for you Arthur. And I won't leave your side. We will tell him. Together."

* * *

It was soon dinnertime and Arthur found himself standing on his parent's doorstep, Merlin by his side, and taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Arthur!" Ygraine beamed when she opened the door, hugging her son before Merlin. "Are you both together now then?" she asked.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "We are."

"Aw." she said, smiling at the pair before inviting them inside. "You both make an unbelievable attractive couple." she said as she led them through the house and out back where a table and chairs had been set up, the table covered with food. "I thought we could eat outside with it being so warm."

Arthur walked over to his father who had just sat down along with his mother. Arthur took a couple of deep breaths before sitting down opposite his father, Merlin sat next to him, opposite his mum.

"You remember Merlin father."

"Ah yes the roommate." Uther said.

"My flatmate." Arthur corrected. "But he is also more."

"More? How so?" Uther wondered looking over at Merlin.

Arthur looked at his mum who smiled and nodded. "He is my boyfriend father." he said, squeezing Merlin's hand under the table who squeezed back.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is a birthday story for my Friend MerthurDreamer and is therefore dedicated to him. I hope you like your story._**

**_This story will have three chapters, a chapter a day._**

**_Summary: After years of friendship and two years of sharing a flat Arthur has come to realise he has fallen for his best friend, his flat mate Merlin. Knowing Merlin don't even knowing Arthur likes men, Arthur lets him find out the only way he can think of telling him... let his blind date tell him._**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Uther laughed.

"What's funny?" Merlin asked when Arthur looked down.

"Just the thought of my son having a boyfriend."

"Well the thought of you still being married to someone like Ygraine after all these years is funny but with me being polite I don't laugh."

"And what do you mean by that boy?" Uther demanded.

"He means Uther that how you managed to keep me all these years is more laughable than our son having a boyfriend." Ygraine answered.

"I love Merlin father."

"Do you really? I'm only asking, you have been under a lot of stress lately."

"Yes I have been under stress lately. I'm sorry but what has this got to do with me loving Merlin?"

"Well I was just wondering, you may just want a release."

"Release? You think that is all this is? I first realised I was gay one year ago when I realised the feeling I felt for Merlin was love. I have been in love with him for a year I finally get the courage to tell him how I feel and you think it is all bullshit and lies just so I can get a release because of the stress I have been under. Which I remind you is all from you?"

Uther smiled. "Very well."

"Very well? Very well? Your son has been worrying himself since he found out he was gay on how to tell you, even went as far as to him hoping you never find out, it has taken him a lot of courage to tell you and all you can say is 'very well'?" Merlin asked.

"You're a good lad but don't push it." Uther replied.

"Why? What will you do? Refuse to let me serve you if you pop in the pub for a drink?" Merlin snapped. He told Arthur to remain calm but he couldn't help it. No wonder Arthur was dreading telling Uther.

"Do you wish me to yell? To disown my son? I can't really see why you are so angry." Uther asked, confused, did the boy not realise that 'very well' was his way of giving his approval.

"Of course I don't want you to disown him or yell at him. How can you not see why I am angry? Arthur has been worrying himself for a year. Fighting with himself whether to tell you or not. If you don't approve just say so instead of sitting there making Arthur feel more worse."

"I never said I didn't approve."

"You never said you did either."

Arthur frowned at his father. "Hang on Merlin." he said, his hand resting on his boyfriends shoulder. "You approve father? It doesn't bother you that I am gay and in love with a man?"

"If you're serious about this then you have my full support." Uther nodded.

"Oh." Merlin went red in the face. "I'm sorry I thought you didn't approve and you was trying to make Arthur feel small." he said quietly.

Arthur laughed and held Merlin close to him and kissed his temple. "I am serious father. Thank you."

"You have a feisty one there son." Ygraine smiled.

"Yes it's the feisty ones you have to look out for son." Uther winked. "And it's good know you have his back lad."

"Sorry." Merlin apologised again, going, if possible, redder in the face. "Oh god." he added when he remembered. "Me saying that to you about your wife. I am sorry." he groaned, burying his face in Arthur's shoulder.

"That's okay. It showed you had balls." Uther laughed. "It's been a long time since someone tried to take me on."

"Arthur sits with me at the bar most nights and keeps me company. He said he had a bad day the other day, that you pushed him too much. Always pushing him to do better when he is doing the best he can. With only having met you twice before, one of those times with you questioning if I had some kind of mental affliction I just thought you was a very hard man." Merlin explained.

"At times I can be." Uther agreed.

"Then why push me so hard father to try and better myself when I seem to be better than some who are actually lawyers and not still studying to become one?"

"I guess I could ease up on you a little, I just want to make sure you can beat whatever comes your way." Uther informed his son.

"But I have been doing father."

"I know you have son and I'm very proud of you."

"Don't just sit there. Hug your son you foolish man." Ygraine said.

"You heard your mother get over here." Uther chuckled.

"I heard mother father. I heard her talking to you. Not me."

"Don't be cheeky boy."

"He isn't being cheeky. Do as your wife tells you." Ygraine said, shoving her husband lightly.

Uther rolled his eyes and stood up. "Get over here before I change my mind."

Merlin stood up and walked around the table and hugged Uther before sitting back down, making Arthur and Ygraine laugh. "What?" he asked. "You didn't give a name."

"Like I said I like you boy. Now get over here Arthur before I sit back down."

Arthur smiled and walked around the table and hugged Uther. "Thank you father."

"Just be sure okay son, the feisty ones can have your balls for breakfast." Uther laughed.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something after looking from Ygraine to Uther and then closed it, thinking better to keep quiet.

"What it's true, we both know you wear my balls as ear rings." Uther said sitting back down, looking at his wife.

"Only when you don't do as you are told."

Merlin turned to face Arthur when he sat back down. "You were worried about telling your father why exactly?"

* * *

The next night Arthur was once again sat on his stool at the bar watching Merlin work and talk and laugh with the customers, he often saw people approach Merlin and Arthur watched as his boyfriend smiled, shook his head before pointing at him. The men who approached Merlin would nod at Arthur, smile at Merlin before walking away.

"You know regulars seeing you in here night after night will begin to think you are an alcoholic." Merlin said to Arthur when he had no one to serve.

"It is coca cola Merlin. And I am merely enjoying the view."

"Really?" Merlin asked, smirk on his face as he leaned onto the bar, inching closer to his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. Especially when you bend over and give me the perfect view, puts a smile on my face just knowing what I will be doing to that arse once I get you home."

Merlin smiled and quickly kissed Arthur. "Promises promises."

Arthur had just finished his drink when someone sat on the stool next to him. "Hello."

Arthur turned his head and came face to face with the bloke he shut the door on the other morning.

"Remember me? I held my hand out and you shut the door in my face."

"That I did. Gwaine isn't it?"

"Yes. I told my mates what you did and they said you doing that was your polite way of telling me to 'fuck off' without actually saying the words."

"Smart mates."

"I hear you and Merlin are together now."

Arthur looked from Merlin who was serving back to Gwaine. "How did you know?"

"Merlin told me."

"Why tell you?"

"Because me along with Dan are his friends."

"You are?"

"Yes. We have been his friends for a couple of years. I want to apologise Arthur."

"Why?"

"How Merlin was with you that morning, what he said. I told him to say it to you hoping that you would react and tell Merlin how you felt but you didn't. When he said that to you he rang me up straight after saying you didn't confess like I hoped you would all it did was hurt you, then he started rambling and said he was going to tell you the truth, he was worried but I told him to wait it out."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"That Dan was in bed with Merlin."

"Yes and they were both fully clothed. When Merlin realised that he loved you he made sure no one would have him that way." Gwaine looked at Merlin who was serving someone back to Arthur. "Merlin didn't want to do it. Yes he can make his own choices and could have said no and he did, many times but we told Merlin to trust us and you know what Merlin is like."

"He trusts anyone. So I took Merlin's virginity?"

"Yes Arthur. You did." came a voice. "I am sorry Arthur. I hated doing it as I know how you felt and didn't want you feeling that way I told Gwaine I refused to do it and that I could have told you. As soon as I left the pub after telling you I had a date Gwaine had to stop me coming back in."

"I know Merlin. Gwaine has told me everything. I'm glad you did though Merlin in a way as it got me to let you know, alright I didn't tell you I let you find out that way." Arthur sighed. "Think of all the time we could have had if I just..."

"Arthur that doesn't matter now. The way I see it, we are together now and that is all I am bothered about."

"Did I really take your virginity Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Now I feel worse."

"Why?" Merlin asked, giving Gwaine a smile in thanks when he stood up and walked away, leaving the couple to it.

"You weren't my first Merlin."

"I was your first man and I love that feeling and if it makes you feel better you can make it up to me by bottoming one time, I will be your first that way."

* * *

Later on Arthur had just come back from emptying his bladder when he heard Gwaine and Dan talking.

"He has come back?" Gwaine said.

"Yeah. He has just pulled up. We will have to sit at the other end of the bar and keep an eye on him and Merlin; it's about time he took Merlin's 'no' seriously."

"Merlin keeps telling him he is not single but he keeps pushing him."

"What about Arthur?" Dan asked.

"Let's not tell him yet."

"Too late I know." Arthur said as he made himself seen. "Just who is this who refuses to take no for an answer?"

"His name is Andrew. He keeps coming here, trying it on with Merlin, won't take no for an answer. Merlin kept letting him down gently but that didn't work. He started to push even more, Merlin thought him telling this Andrew that he was with someone would make him back off but it hasn't, he didn't believe Merlin. We all know Merlin can't lie well, this Andrew obviously knew Merlin was lying as he still keeps on pushing."

Arthur growled low in his throat. "Show me where?"

Gwaine smirked and turned Arthur around a little and pointed out to a bloke his age who took his seat at the corner table, his drink in hand, watching Merlin.

"Thank you." he said and moved back over to the stool and sat down, smiling when Merlin gave him another drink.

"Are you alright Merlin? You look a little edgy."

Merlin took a breath and smiled. "I'm fine, just tired, be glad when my shift ends."

Arthur knew Merlin was lying but just smiled and watched his boyfriend walk away, thanks to the mirror behind the bar Arthur could keep his eye on Andrew.

Andrew had been quiet this evening, he got up once to get another drink and that was it, he went back to the table and kept to himself. That was until after his third drink and Merlin went to collect the empty glasses, hands full he placed them all on the bar before going over to where Andrew was sat, he looked up and said something to Merlin who shook his head and said something before turning to walk away, only for Andrew to grab his wrist.

Arthur was about to get up and turn when Merlin snatched his arm back and moved away from him. He placed the empty glasses on the bar and saw Arthur's drink. "Thirsty are you. Drank it all already?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get you something else?"

Arthur stood up. "Yes." And with that he turned around, drew an unsuspecting Merlin into his arms and dipped him, kissing him firmly on the lips, keeping him there until he pulled his lips away for much needed air and stood them both up.

They heard a whistle and looked to see Dan with a grin on his face. "When did you too get together?"

"Yesterday." Arthur answered. "Fell in love with him a year ago and finally admitted my feelings."

"Really? Why don't I believe that?" Andrew growled.

"Because you are as stupid as you look." Arthur snapped. "Time and time again Merlin has turned you down and yet time and time again you have refused to believe it and push even more."

"How did you -?" Merlin started but Arthur cut across him.

"Merlin isn't single and is very attached to me as I am to him. I am also very possessive and am always here when Merlin is working, I see you so much as look at Merlin in that way again I will make sure you can't see out of them for days after." he threatened, his grip on Merlin getting tighter.

"Are you sure you want this Merlin? He seems kind of violent."

"I have never been sure about anything in my whole life and Arthur is not nor has ever been or will ever be violent, he is however very protective of me which is why I love him so much. I am sick of telling you Andrew; leave me alone otherwise I will take this further."

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to see the owner of the pub stood behind the bar. "You get yourself home and have the rest of the week off. I don't want to see you until Monday night. And you." he added, pointing at Andrew. "You're barred."

"What for!?"

"For harassing my staff!"

As he and Merlin where leaving, Arthur saw Andrew not so far behind so picked Merlin up. "Don't trust that bastard." he mumbled, making Merlin laugh as he carried them to his car.

* * *

Arthur was panting the next morning as he stepped into his and Merlin's flat; he sniffed and smiled as he could smell Merlin cooking breakfast. "Merlin?"

"In kitchen just cooking breakfast, should be ready for when you come out of shower."

"Join me?"

"Not this time." came the reply.

Arthur chuckled and started to strip as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. After he had his shower he dried himself and made to walk across their flat naked to get some clean clothes.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped out, grin on his face and walked towards their bedroom; he made to walk slowly past the kitchen to tease Merlin but stopped when he saw his boyfriend just placing his plate full of food onto the table.

"Ah you are out of the shower. Just in time. Breakfast is ready."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "You didn't cook all of that naked did you?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"You are something else Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I hope you are hungry."

Arthur walked forwards and took Merlin in his arms. "Oh I am, but not for food." he answered, kissing Merlin hard before picking him up and carrying the laughing brunet to their room.

Arthur laid Merlin on the bed and turned him over onto his front and climbed up him, straddling his thighs, his hard cock slipping between Merlin's cheeks as he leaned down and began to kiss his neck. "Hands on the pillow either side of your head."

Merlin did as he was asked and shivered when he felt Arthur's tongue on his neck as it made its way down his spine, the further down Arthur got the further down he moved, now straddling Merlin's legs near his ankles.

Arthur reached out with his hands and squeezed the globes of Merlin's arse, smiling when he heard the brunet moan, he moved down and began to bite and suck the left cheek before soothing it with his tongue, he parted his lover's cheeks and moaned at the sight of Merlin's hole. "Fuck Merlin what you do to me."

"And what are you going to do to me?"

Instead of answering, Arthur moved his head right down and began to kiss around Merlin's entrance before using his tongue, pushing it in past the ring of muscle.

"Oh fuck Arthur!" Merlin cried out, scrunching the pillow up in his hand, pushing his arse in the air to get more of Arthur's tongue.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's arse and parted his cheeks more to get his face in deeper and his tongue in further. Fucking Merlin with his tongue, Arthur drew back when he heard his lover call out his name as he came on the sheets under him before collapsing.

"I'm not done with you yet baby."

Merlin slowly lifted his head up. "No?"

"Oh no." the blond answered as he got up on his knees and pulled Merlin up with him so the brunet was on his hands and knees, running his hands up Merlin's back and pulling him up onto his knees.

Merlin went willingly, his head dropping back on Arthur's shoulder who moved his hand down to cup his cock, giving it slow but firm stroke to get him hard again, which didn't take much doing as all he could feel behind him was Arthur's erection digging in him. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Merlin turned his head to face Arthur as best he could and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. "I want to ride you."

Arthur moved up to the head of the bed and sat with his knees up, feet flat on the mattress. "Then ride me baby."

Merlin smiled and hurried over, straddling Arthur, he took the blonds cock in hand and was about to ease himself down when Arthur stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to prepare you Merlin."

"No. I have already had your tongue; I want to feel that big cock of yours stretch me."

Arthur moaned. "Then what are you waiting for."

"You stopped me." Merlin smirked as he sank down onto his lover's hard length, moaning as he felt himself being stretched.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Merlin panted, he sat still a moment to get used to the feeling before he slowly started to move, taking Arthur's hands in his, bouncing more up and down. "Th- thrust up Ar- Arthur."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hands, placing them on the brunet's hips, pulling him down as he thrust up making Merlin cry out. "Oh fuck Arthur, again, please..."

Arthur smirked and did it again and again, how he loved to watch Merlin lose control over this, he moved to touch the brunets cock but got his hand slapped away. "No. I want to come on your cock alone." he panted.

Feeling himself close to coming again, Merlin took Arthur's face in his and captured those lips with his, thrusting his tongue inside as Arthur thrust up more, when he felt Arthur's hands move round to his arse and squeeze, Merlin lost it and came again, screaming into Arthur's mouth as he came over both of their stomachs. Arthur following after two more thrusts, emptying himself inside of the man above him.

Merlin pulled his head back and let it drop onto the strong shoulder. "I love you Arthur." he panted.

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur moaned, lifting his arms up to bring Merlin, if possible, closer. "So much."

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
